Devices for generating energy are described in German utility model application DE 20 2011 001 111.9 with the utility model specification DE 20 2011 001 111 U1, both of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.